1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system including a printing unit that performs printing on a printing medium, and a post-processing unit that performs given post-processing on the printed printing medium having been subjected to printing at the printing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, printing systems including a post-processing unit, which is connected downstream a printing unit to perform various types of post-processing on printed paper sheets having been subjected to printing at the printing unit, have been proposed. Examples of the post-processing performed by the post-processing unit may include inserting and sealing processing, stapling processing, punching processing, etc.
When a printed paper sheet discharged from the printing unit is received by the post-processing unit located downstream the printing unit in such a printing system, even in a case where, for example, the leading edge of the printed paper sheet is in the post-processing unit and the trailing edge of the printed paper sheet is in the printing unit such that the printed paper sheet is conveyed by both the units, the conveyance speed of the printing paper sheet at the printing unit and the conveyance speed of the printing paper sheet at the post-processing unit are set at almost the same speed so that the post-processing unit can smoothly receive the printed paper sheet (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-248766 (Patent Document 1)).